Passive components such as capacitors, resistors, inductors, and the like are used in semiconductor devices to perform a wide variety of functions. The passive components can be optimized for a particular function or functions by, for example, controlling the size and dimensions of the passive component, and/or by controlling the materials used to form the passive component. As an example, consider a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor formed within an inter-layer-dielectric (ILD) region of a semiconductor device. If a high capacitive density is desired, the MIM capacitor can be constructed such that its thickness is as small as possible, and/or can be constructed using materials having high dielectric constants. On the other hand, if a high performance capacitor is desired, the MIM capacitor can be constructed using materials that provide high linearity, low leakage, and a low temperature coefficient of capacitance (TCC). For many applications, both a high performance capacitor and a high density capacitor are desired on a single integrated circuit. Current fabrication methods, however, are incapable of providing such a circuit. Accordingly, there exists a need for a semiconductor component, and a method of making the semiconductor component, in which both a high performance capacitor and a high density capacitor are integrated on a single integrated circuit.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “comprise,” “include,” “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “coupled,” as used herein, is defined as directly or indirectly connected in an electrical, mechanical, or other manner.